Typically when a user browses a website in search of information, the user will enter a keyword to start the process. Once search results are returned, the user may refine the search by providing filters using text, other keyboard inputs, or mouse movements. While these types of inputs work well on a device with a real keyboard and mouse, it may be inconvenient for a user of a tablet or mobile device to that does not have a real keyboard to search for information.